The Last Laugh
by Calbopalbo
Summary: Batman's nemesis is the Joker. So what will he do when there are two Jokers?


I jump off the rooftop and plunge towards the bustling streets below. I reach to my belt and pull out an object not unlike a gun. With one

swift motion, I fire a grapple hook with it and pull myself to the next rooftop. I repeat the process several times, always searching for any

unusual activity. Suddenly, I hear a noise. Police sirens. They're right below me. Glancing down I see why the police have arrived. A murder

has taken place. Using my Nano-fiber cape, I glide down to the scene of the crime. No one notices me. No one _can_ notice me. I've activated my

suit's stealth mode. I am invisible to the naked eye. I walk over to where the body lies.

There's no doubt who killed this man. I've seen the M.O. too much not to recognize it. The man's mouth is curved upwards in a gruesome grin.

One name crosses my mind. _Joker_. I uncloak, startling the nearby officers out of their wits. I bring a hand to my ear and tap the commlink that

lies underneath the cowl. "Alfred. Check on Joker's incarceration status." I say. "Of course, master Bruce." A British voice replies, "will that be

all?" Alfred inquires. "Yes, that will be all." I reply. I reach for my grapple gun once more and use it to get to the top of the building. Alfred's

voice reappears, "Sir, all records show that the Joker is still in his cell at Arkham Asylum."

"That's impossible. I just saw one of his victims. Check the security footage."

"I already have. And he is there."

"Send Robin there to make sure that Joker didn't install a video loop to fool us."

"Sir, I have spoken to several guards that attest to the fact that Joker is still behind bars."

"Alfred, I'm not going to rest-"

"Until you figure this out. Yes, I know."

"Keep me informed"

"Of course, sir."

And with that, our conversation is over. I glide back to the scene of the crime to investigate a little more. I scan for DNA and pick up traces of it. I reactivate my commlink.

"Alfred, I've sent you some DNA to analyze."

"I've received it, sir."

"Alert me when you have something for me."

"Will do, sir"

A pause.

"Sir, you're not going to like this."

"What is it Alfred?"

"The DNA is Joker's…. but it is ever so slightly different as to suggest a clone"

"A clone. Great. Now there are two of him."

"Yes sir, I can send young master Tim to assist you in your investigation."

"Please do so. I'll need all the help I can get."

I hear a thump behind me. I spin around and see a teenage boy in a red and black jumpsuit standing behind me. A black domino mask

obscures his eyes. A yellow R emblazons his chest. He grins at me.

"Hey Bats, heard you needed my help."

"More like Alfred told you."

"Well, yeah."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already on patrol a few blocks south of here. Now, what's the situation?"

I raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Alfred didn't tell you?

"He said I should hear it from you."

"Probably a good idea."

"So…. what is the situation?"

I sigh and tell him all I know so far. He's silent for a while.

"A clone of Joker. You're kidding right?"

I glare at him

"You're not kidding."

"I don't 'kid'"

"Oh right, I forgot"

"Let's go."

I jump down into the street, Robin right behind me. As I fall, I press a button on my utility belt. In the street below me, a black car with saber-

sized fins appears. My suit isn't the only thing I've equipped with a cloaking device. The car's cockpit opens and Robin and I land in our seats.

"Welcome Batman. Welcome Robin." A mechanical voice says.

"Computer, display unusual activity related to the Joker."

"Define time frame."

"The last 24 hours."

"Oh and while you're at it, locate the nearest drive-thru."

I turn and glare at Robin.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Task complete. Drive through located 2 blocks ahead."

"Woohoo!"

"Computer display unusual activity found."

The map directing us to the drive thru is replaced a display of several headlines.

"Hey! I was looking at that!"

"We'll eat when we're done."

"Easy for you to say. You had dinner. I had to take down some of Penguin's goons down on Giordano Avenue."

I shift the car into drive and head towards the most recent evidence of the Joker.

"We'll start at the Kane art gallery."

"And then we eat?"

"We'll see."


End file.
